Franz' Geheimnis
by Seelitz-Fan
Summary: Franz versteckt etwas vor Sebastian und Sebastian will herausfinden was.
1. Chapter 1

Seit Sebastian aufs Schloss Einstein geht, versteht er sich sehr gut mit seinem besten Freund Franz. Sie erzählen sich jedes Geheimnis. Doch seit kurzem versteckt Franz etwas in seinem Schrank und möchte nicht, dass Sebastian es sieht.  
"Es ist bestimmt ein Geburtstags Geschenk für mich" denkt sich Sebastian, denn sein Geburstag steht bevor.  
" Ich bin kurz duschen" sagt Franz während er sich sein Handtuch schnappt und zur Tür hinaus geht.  
"Kommst du mit?" fragt Franz.  
"Ach nö, Ich dusche später" sagt Sebastian.  
"Ist in Ordnung" sagt Franz und schließt die Tür.  
Das ist die Chance auf die Sebastian gewartet hat. Er steht auf ist gerade auf dem Weg zu dem Schrank von Franz, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnet.  
Franz steht in der Tür und sagt zu Sebastian: " Wehe du schaust in meinen Schrank"  
"Ok" sagt Sebastian und Franz verlässt das Zimmer wieder.  
Sebastian geht zur Tür und öffnet sie einen kleinen Spalt, um zu schauen ob Franz kommt. Da Franz nicht wieder kommt, schließt Sebastian die Tür und geht zum Schrank. Er öffnet die Türen und schaut hinein, doch auf den ersten Blick findet er nichts. Er wühlt ein bisschen und findet etwas Hartes bei den Boxershorts von Franz. Er holt es hervor und kann nicht glauben was es ist. Sebastian hält einen Dildo in der Hand. Sebastian denkt nach und bei dem Gedanken was Franz damit wohl macht, bekommt er eine Latte. Sebastian geht zur Tür und öffnet sie wieder einen Spalt um zu schauen, ob immer noch Niemand kommt. Niemand kommt und Sebastian reißt sich seine Klamotten vom Leib und legt sich mit dem Dildo auf sein Bett. Er steckt sich den Dildo in seinen Arsch, während er sich einen runterholt. Er steckt ihn raus und rein und stöhnt dabei etwas. Langsam wird sein stöhnen lauter und Sebastian spritzt auf seinen Oberkörper. Der Dildo steckt noch zur Hälfte drinnen. Sebastian will noch etwas warten, bevor er sich sauber macht, aber er schläft ein.  
Plötzlich wird Sebastian durch eine Ohrfeige aufgeweckt. Franz steht vor ihm.  
"Ist das dein Ernst?" fragt Franz wütend.  
"Ich ..." stammelt Sebastian.  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht an meinen Schrank sollst." ruft Franz laut.  
Sebastian weiß gar nicht was er sagen soll. Sauer verlässt Franz das Zimmer und knallt die Tür zu.

Der nächste Tag.  
Es ist 07:00 Uhr und der Wecker von Sebastian klingelt. Sebastian steht auf und findet das Bett von Franz leer vor.  
"Ist er immer noch sauer?" fragt sich Sebastian und nimmt sich seine Zahnbürste. Im Waschraum angekommen sieht er Franz, der sich gerade die Zähne putzt.  
"Hey Franz" sagt Sebastian.  
Doch Franz verdreht nur die Augen, spült seinen Mund aus und geht wortlos aus dem Waschraum.

Etwas später  
Es ist die 3. Stunde, Geschichte bei Herrn Wolfert. Franz hat immer noch kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen. Sebastian reißt einen Zettel aus seinem College-Block und schreibt eine Nachricht an Franz. Nachdem er fertig ist, faltet er den Zettel und reicht ihn zu Franz. Ohne den Zettel zu lesen, zerreißt er den Zettel und schmeißt ihn in den Müll.

Es ist nun eine Woche her und Franz spricht immer noch nicht mit Sebastian. Sebastian sucht nun das Gespräch mit Franz, doch er findet ihn nicht. Sebastian sucht im Zimmer, in der Schülerbar, in der Mensa und auch auf dem Hof. Da fällt ihm ein Ort ein, wo Franz noch sein könnte. Er geht in den Proberaum und dort ist Franz, der gerade Schlagzeug spielt.  
Sebastian tritt herein und schließt die Tür.  
" Was willst du?" fragt Franz genervt.  
"Ich möchte mich entschuldigen" sagt Sebastian und setzt sich.  
"Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragt Franz etwas sauer.  
"Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Sebastian und senkt den Kopf.  
"Du hältst mich jetzt bestimmt für ne Schwuchtel" Sagt Franz mit trauriger Stimme.  
"Nein, Du bist doch mein bester Freund" sagt Sebastian aufmunternd.  
"Wirklich?" fragt Franz  
"Aber natürlich" sagt Sebastian während er aufsteht und zu Franz hinüber geht.  
Sebastian legt seinen Arm auf die Schulter von Franz und fragt: "Alles wieder in Ordnung?"  
"Alles wieder in Ordnung" sagt Franz und lächelt.  
"Aber sag mal" sagt Franz  
"Was denn?" fragt Sebastian  
"Wie fandest du es?" fragt Franz  
"Ganz ehrlich, Es war großartig" sagt Sebastian fröhlich.  
"Wenn du Bock hast, Ich hätte noch mehr" sagt Franz  
"Natürlich" antwortet Sebastian und die beiden verlassen gemeinsam den Probenraum.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Franz lag in seinem Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. er lag in T-Shirt und Boxershorts dort und dachte immer wieder daran, was alles hätte passieren können, wenn Elisabeth nicht gestört hätte. Es war nämlich so, dass die Jungs wild im Zimmer rumknutschten, nachdem sie den Probenraum verlassen hatten. Elisabeth kam plötzlich rein und fragte die Jungs ob sie mit ihr und Josephine bock hätten etwas zu spielen. Da Sebastian Ja sagte, willigte auch Franz ein.

Franz wurde mittlerweile immer geiler auf Sebastians Schwanz und schlich sich deshalb rüber zu seinem Bett. er setzte auf die Bettkante und schob die Decke zu Seite. Da lag Sebastian nun in Boxershorts und T-Shirt. Franz wurde schon bei diesem Anblick geiler. Er streichelte etwas die Leistengegend in Sebastian Boxershorts und Sebastian Schwanz wurde immer steifer. Er wurde dabei so geil, dass er sich die Boxershorts runterzog und anfing seine Schwanz zu wichsen. Franz konnte einfach nicht mehr warten und zog deshalb auch die Boxershorts von Sebastian herunter. Da stand er nun, der geile Schwanz von Sebastian. Franz fing an, auch den Schwanz von Sebastian zu wichsen. Langsam wichste er seinen Schwanz und den Schwanz von Sebastian. Plötzlich find Sebastian an zu stöhnen. Franz erschrak, da er dachte, dass Sebastian wach wird und lief zu seinem Bett zurück. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten in seinem Bett lag, bemerkte er, dass Sebastian nicht wach geworden war und ging wieder zu Sebastians Bett, wo er immer noch mit heruntergezogener Boxershorts lag. Sebastian Schwanz war wieder erschlafft, doch der Schwanz von Franz war immer steif. Franz fing also wieder an, den Schwanz von Sebastian zu streicheln. Nach einer weile, wurde Sebastian wieder hart und Franz fing an ihn wieder zu wichsen.

Nach einer Zeit konnte Franz es nicht mehr aushalten und er beugte sich über Sebastians Schwanz. Franz streichelte Sebastians Schwanz noch einmal kurz und nahm ihn dann in der Mund. Franz fing an Sebastian zu blasen. Mit auf und ab Bewegungen lutschte er den Schwanz. Er hörte kurz auf und leckte den steifen Schwanz von Sebastian. Er leckte ihn überall, doch als er die Eichel leckte, fing Sebastian wieder an zu stöhnen. Franz hatte wieder etwas Angst, dass Sebastian aufwacht. Er wollte aufhören, aber er konnte nicht, denn er war zu geil. Franz lutschte weiter an Sebastians Schwanz, während anfing seinen eigenen Schwanz zu wichsen. Sebastian stöhnte nur noch mehr und das auch noch wollte aufhören, aber das Stöhnen von Sebastian machte ihn nur noch geiler. Er lutsche also weiter Sebastians Schwanz. Plötzlich wachte Sebastian auf, doch Franz merkte nichts, denn er war immer noch mit blasen beschäftigt.

"Du machst das ganz schön gut" sagte Sebastian.

Franz erschrak: "Se-se-se-Sebastian"

Sebastian sagte nichts und grinste Franz nur an.

"Ich-ich ..." Franz brachte kein Wort heraus.

"Ist schon in Ordnung" sagte Sebastian und lächelte

"Wenn du willst, darfst du weiter machen"

Franz freute sich und stieg zu Sebastian ins Bett. Er kniete sich zwischen die Beine fing an ihn wieder zu blasen.

"Du machst das echt gut" stöhnte Sebastian.

Er legte seine Hand auf Franz und strich ihm durch die Haare. Franz fing an Sebastians Eier zu kneten, weshalb Sebastian nur noch mehr stöhnte. Sebastian hob den Kopf von Franz und fing an ihn zu küssen. Er steckte die Zunge in den Hals von Franz und Franz seine in den von Sebastian. Nach einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss, schob Franz das T-Shirt von Sebastian hoch und fing an seinen Nippeln zu lecken. Sebastian stöhnte.

"Dreh ... dich mal" stöhnte Sebastian.

Franz dreht sich sich und die beiden lagen nun in der 69 Stellung. Franz fing wieder an den Schwanz von Sebastian zu blasen, während Sebastian das Arschloch von Franz leckte. Franz fing an laut zu stöhnen. Sebastian leckte weiter und drang irgendwann mit den Zunge in ihn ein. Franz stöhnte wieder, während er Sebastians Schwanz lutschte.

"Ey Franz" sagte Sebastian. "Wenn du willst, kannst du jetzt auf mir sitzen"

Freudestrahlend hockte Franz sich über den Panis von Sebastian, um sich dann draufzusetzen. Franz stöhnte vor Freude, als sein Penis in ihn eindrang. Franz stöhnte weiter, während auf und ab ritt. Franz wurde immer schneller und stöhnte immer lauten. Auch Sebastian fing an zu stöhnen, denn er war kurz vorm abspritzen. Franz der immer schneller ritt, war auch kurz davor abzuspritzen.

"Ich ... Ich komme!" stöhnte Franz

Sebastian öffnete seinen Mund, damit er auch alles auffing. Kurz darauf fing Franz auch schon an abzuspritzen. Er spritzte weit und viel. Etwas spritzte in den Mund von Sebastian, aber der Rest spritzte auch seine Haare, sein Gesicht, sein Bett und seinen Körper.

Während Franz abspritzte, ritt er viel schneller auf Sebastian weshalb auch er kam. Er spritzte eine volle Ladung in den Arsch von Franz.

Beide waren erschöpft und Franz sackte auf Sebastian zusammen.

"Dein Sperma schmeckt echt geil" sagte Sebastian erschöpft.

Doch Franz konnte es nicht hören, denn er war eingeschlafen und auch Sebastian fielen langsam wieder die Augen zu.


End file.
